


How Affection - Plumpto Weekend 2019

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Not So Unrequited Crush, Plumpto, Unrequited Crush, Weight Issues, no beta we die like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Noctis has a new best friend, but he doesn't fit the general picture of what the crown prince's best friend should look like. Ignis is the first to confront him, but that doesn't mean that Noctis likes it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This piece is for the Plumpto Weekend 2019, which is hosted on Twitter (after Tumblr shot itself in its knee): [@plumptoweekend](https://twitter.com/plumptoweekend). I've planned a chapter for every day.
> 
> This is for Day 1: 
> 
> 🔸 ~~first encounter~~  
>  🔸 One of the bros defending Prompto against other people telling him to lose weight  
> 🔸 ~~“when is the baby coming?”~~  
>  🔸 ~~age gap~~  
>  🔸 ~~free~~

"Your highness."

Noctis sighs. He knows that tone from Ignis. It means that he has something that he wants to discuss but knows that Noctis will not like. Given how much he has been hanging out with his new best friend, the prince has a pretty good guess what this is about.

Still, he prefers to play dumb, because Ignis doesn't expect much else from him anyway. "Hm?"

"We need to talk," Ignis elaborates further, piercing the younger teen with a stare that means that all of Noctis' assumptions are right.

"About what?" he asks anyway, because he doesn't think it's a matter that needs talking.

"Your friend. He is... not what you would think the future king's best friend should be," Ignis says, dancing around the real reason in an attempt to be polite.

"What about it? He's a commoner, so what?" Noctis ignores what Ignis really wants to say and just states the obvious. He contemplates pointing out that his mother had been a commoner, too and that at one point in history, even the Lucis Caelum line had been commoners, but decides that it would be out of character for him to talk back at Ignis.

"That... isn't the problem. You know that I come from a civilian family myself. Of course, we've been serving the kings for a few generations now, but that isn't the point here," Ignis explains and Noctis blinks, because what his adviser has just pointed out was something that everyone likes to ignore at times. It kind of explains the stick up Ignis' ass sometimes, Gladio is much more... _normal_ around him and doesn't stick as much to the rules as Ignis likes to.

"Then what," Noctis demands, fixing Ignis with a stare that dares him to say that he doesn't approve of Prompto as his friend because he's fat.

"He... Well. You have been eating less healthy lately and gained some weight so that I had to let out the seam of your pants lately," Ignis replies, even as Noctis narrows his eyes at him. He knows that Ignis is implying that Prompto is a bad influence on him, but that's not true. Prompto eats healthier than him most of the time, it's just that he doesn't have a Training Regimen of Death™ that keeps him busy. However, that doesn't mean he's bad at sport either. Even if he isn't lithe or fast like Noctis, he's sturdy and has a good eye and Noctis is sure that he could give Ignis a run for his money when it comes to planning a strategy. At least Noctis never lost a match in Kings Knight when Prompto told him what to do.

"So what, I'm growing," Noctis replies defiantly with a huff. He knows that the truth is that from the moment on that he had left the palace, he had bought every junk food in existence, the ones Prompto recommended and everything else, and tried them for two weeks straight until he felt like bursting. Some of them were bad, but after 15 years of fine dining, it was extremely refreshing to taste something completely different.

However, it showed and even training with Gladio wasn't enough to counter the sudden higher intake of calories. Only now he's able to get his weight back under control, but it's not like he hates Prompto for it or anything. It's his own fault.

"Noct..." Ignis says and Noctis hates how he tries to sound patronizing, as if he understands him, but in the end he just sounds like an asshole.

He decides not to grace his oldest friend with an answer.

"Noct, you know what I want to say," Ignis tries again, which makes Noctis turn his head to glare at him.

"Well? Why don't you say it then?" he growls, fed up with how the other is beating around the bush with this. "Why don't you tell me what is _really_ bothering you about Prompto? He's become my best friend and he's a great person, and you probably know _nothing_ about him!"

Ignis bites his lip with a tiny frown, the only indicator that something _is_ bothering him, before he takes a deep breath. "I don't think his lifestyle matches yours."

"His _lifestyle_? What's that supposed to mean?" Noctis demands, more than a little fed up that Ignis is still not able to say what is really on his mind.

"Noct, I don't know how to say this," Ignis finally gives in and it makes Noctis snort out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, I thought so. Let me spell this out for you: You're too PC to tell me that you think Prompto is too fat to be the friend of the crown prince, isn't that it?" he spits, watching his adviser's face closely.

When Ignis looks away in shame, it's all the validation that Noctis needs.

"So I'm right," he huffs with another bitter laugh caught in his throat. "The council cares what my friends look like now. Well, too bad he's no muscle macho like Gladio! Or obsessed with nutrition like you! Which - for your interest - he is. Do you know what he did in the last three years? He tried to lose weight! Because I said he was heavy! Once! He tried so hard, but when it didn't work after a year, he needed two more years to come up to me and become my friend anyway! What do you think _I_ did then?"

Noctis realizes that he's gotten louder and louder with every word, reflecting on the remorse and the self-hatred that he had been going through when he finally realized what he did to this friendly, gentle and otherwise great boy with just one word. He bites his lip and tries to calm himself down, especially when he sees Ignis' pained expression.

"...I apologize, your highness," Ignis says and it's those little things that make him realize that there will always be a professional barrier between him and Ignis, no matter how long the two of them have known each other. Maybe that's the reason why he has been looking forward to a real friend all throughout the years he has spent in public school now.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Noctis sighs and slumps down on the sofa. "I'm still beating myself up for that though. I thought we were tolerant people, who accepted everyone despite gender, heritage or what they look like. Or at least I thought that's what I've been told. Isn't there this other guy in the Kingsglaive who's way above the standard weight? You know, from Galahd, I think his name's Liberto or something."

"...Libertus Ostium," Ignis supplies while he packs his stuff together.

"Yeah, him. I can't imagine the fight he had to put up with all the stuck up bureaucrats if _you're_ like this with _Prompto_." 

Noctis knows he's unfair now, knows that he's spitting venom, but he is so fed up with all those social standards and expectations that he doesn't care anymore. He will need some time to cool down, and he can't wait for Ignis to leave and give him that.

"...Very well. You have made your point clear. I shall be back in a few days," Ignis say stoically, showing nothing of the turmoil of emotions that is going on deep inside of him. Noctis knows though, because Noctis has known his advisor for many years now and while he doesn't let it on, he is good at reading his friend's emotions, no matter how much he tries to hide them.

"Be careful on your way," he says as he accompanies Ignis to the door and means it.

"...Maybe you could invite Prompto over for dinner some time soon. I would like to get to know him," Ignis offers and surprises Noctis like that. "Maybe we could... exchange some tips about... nutritional matters."

"I'll ask him. I know he's dying to meet you after... trying some of my lunch," Noctis shrugs, ready to accept the other's offering of peace.

Ignis gives him a look, but says nothing. Instead, he just nods. "Very well. I'm off."

"Bye."

~*~

They're at the arcade, Prompto beating him easily at a co-op shooting game when Gladio finds them. It's way after school is over and Noctis is sure that he will be facing repercussions about his defiance towards Ignis a few days ago.

"Oi, Noct, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be home?" his future Shield says, to which Noctis wrinkles his nose in annoyance.

"Spending time with my best friend at the arcade," he gives back matter-of-factly, already getting into a defensive stance because he will fight even Gladio over Prompto.

But the other looks at their scores first and even though his eyes are hidden by the shade of his hat, Noctis can see the surprise in his expression.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this. Are you Prompto?"

"Y-yes, sir!" the blond squeaks, making him look even more like a cute, fluffy, fat chocobo.

"You got good aim, but do you think you could survive out there like _this_?" Gladio asks as he sizes the other up.

Noctis narrows his eyes, because he knows Gladio is also trying to say that Prompto is too fat to be his friend.

"Um, no, this is a video game, right? I... I never held a real gun in my life and, um, at this point I'm not planning to? Sir," Prompto replies and Noctis can see Gladio's unending amusement at being called sir.

"Well, if you plan on hanging out with this brat, you better be prepared to defend yourself. That means you gotta be agile, quick and sometimes without scruples," Gladio grins and they all three know that Prompto doesn't look anything like those three things. Noctis hates the tone he says this though, but he knows that Gladio sounds this arrogant with everyone, so he can't say anything about it. Not like he could with Ignis the other day, especially not out in public.

"Huh? R-really?" Prompto says and looks pretty scared.

"You don't _have_ to. If anything happens, I can protect you," Noctis assures him, sounding maybe a little too cocky because Gladio raises his eyebrows in slight amusement. He feels his cheek heat up in embarrassment and turns his head to the side before anyone can see it.

"If you don't want to be the damsel in distress and get your fat ass saved by this good-for-nothing prince, you can always come over and get some training," Gladio offers and hands Prompto his Crownsguard guard. It's brand-new and shiny and Prompto's eyes widen so much that they're almost bulging out of his head.

"Really?" Prompto asks and sounds more excited than scared right now. Noctis feels angry because Gladio called his friend fat, but since Prompto doesn't seem to mind, he tries to keep his own feelings in check as well.

"Of course. Anyone who's a friend of Noct here is a friend of ours," Gladio grins and Noctis knows that he means that anyone who's a friend of him will be under the surveillance of his Shield and Adviser.

"I'll think about it!" Prompto replies and sounds too enthusiastic about this. Noctis vows to tell him in all horrific detail how exhausting and bad training with Gladio is, but first he needs to set something else straight.

When Gladio turns to leave after a few more playful jabs at Prompto's expense, the prince catches up to his shield and whispers threateningly, "I swear, if you make him feel bad about his weight or anything... I will personally make your life hell."

Gladio takes a moment to look surprised, but then he just snorts. "I'd definitely like to see you try, _princess_."

And with that he says his goodbyes and leaves.

"Hey Noct," Prompto says after a few more rounds on the console, "do you... Do you think I can keep up with your folks, like, not... running wise, but with, like, a gun?"

Noctis is surprised by that question and he hates how Prompto makes it sound, hates how he makes it sound like he's less of a person.

"I'm sure you can do anything you want, dude," he says instead, and even though he hates that this environment has made Prompto feel like this, he hates it even more that Prompto sounds like he has to prove anything to the world.

And he will be the one to help him with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:
> 
> 🔸 high school  
> 🔸 Prompto being extremely flexible/highly skilled  
> 🔸 ~~animal features (nyactis / big puppy / kemono mimi/ etc.)~~  
>  🔸 ~~coffee shop AU~~  
>  🔸 ~~free~~

It's Friday and Noctis doesn't want to train with Gladio. Well, that's nothing new, but today he's moping more than usual because Prompto ditched him after class, saying that he had somewhere to be instead. So, Noctis tried to postpone the inevitable by spending a few hours at the arcade, but now he cannot push back his training any further, so he drags his feet reluctantly into the training room.

"One more!" he hears Gladio bellow and he fully expects to see him spar with Ignis, but he's more than just a big surprised when he hears gunshots a moment later. Of course, they're simulated, but that doesn't change the fact that no one he knows is good enough at using a gun to be training with the Crownsguard.

In fact, Noctis knows only one person to ever hold a gun and hit all the targets successfully, even if it was only in a video game. So, he sticks his head around the corner and to his great surprise, he sees his best friend sparring with his Shield.

Well, 'sparring' maybe isn't the right word, it's more that Prompto tries to dodge Gladio's sword while trying to land hits with his gun. He's sweating, his plump cheeks are rosy read from the exertion and his glasses have slipped down on his nose, but he looks focused, determined and not uncomfortable at all.

Noctis blinks and downright stares when Prompto does a roll over his shoulder and fires three shots that hit Gladio precisely where it hurts.

"Stop," Gladio growls, looking absolutely unmoved and shoulders his sword, Prompto losing all of his tension.

"I'm sorry!" he cries, making Gladio stagger for a moment in his step.

"What for? Hurting yourself?" Gladio snorts when he realizes that Prompto would rather apologize first than wait for an explanation.

"H-uh? I'm not hurt!" Prompto insists while Noctis tries to replay what just happened in his head. His eyes widen in wonder when he realizes that the roll his best friend had done was less than perfect. It might not have hurt with all the adrenaline pumping in Prompto's veins, but it has definitely caused a bruise that will be visible later.

"Garula dung, and you know it," Gladio says and puts his hand on Prompto's shoulder where the bruise is going to be. The blonde winces and wiggles away from Noctis' Shield. He glares for a second while Gladio just shrugs with a smirk, then deflates with a sigh.

"Sorry, you're right," Prompto sighs and holsters his gun to stretch his arms, making muscles ripple that Noctis didn't even know he had. "I'll be more careful next time."

"You better. We're going through your falling techniques with the marshall again then. For now, continue your target practice, don't want you to injure yourself further."

Noctis blinks because he knows that this is Gladio's gentle voice, knows that Prompto has grown on him just like he has grown on Noctis himself. And suddenly he feels the same kind of anger that he had felt when Gladio had called him 'fatty' and told him to come training with him. 

"Ah, Noct! What are you doing here?" Prompto's voice gets him out of his brooding mood as he spots him just standing outside of the training room.

"...I live here, remember?" Noctis grumbles and feels stupid a moment later. He doesn't live _there_ , in the training room, but in an apartment way closer to school and not in the Citadel anymore, and Prompto _knows_ that because he has been there many times, sometimes even met up with Ignis there as well. They have conspired against him and have served more vegetables than before and even though Noctis thinks he should hate it, he can't bring himself to. Instead, he's just happy that the people closest to him seem to get along with each other well.

Maybe a little too well, his brain supplies as he remembers how softly Gladio just looked at Prompto.

"Haha, yeah, guess I didn't think you'd come by," Prompto laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I have training, too," Noctis explains and drops his bag and jacket. He takes a deep breath and pulls his sword out of his magical compartment, watching Prompto's reactions closely.

"Wow, so cool!" the blond coos, his eyes wide with excitement. "Are you doing this with magic?"

"Kind of," Noctis smirks, playing down just how much he likes Prompto's excitement over something that comes so naturally to him now.

"Stop flirting, princess and come here if you want your ass handed to you," Gladio smirks, showing off his own broadsword.

Noctis clicks his tongue and charges with a warp-strike. He knows it's unnecessary, but he _wants_ to look cool in front of his best friend. Prompto, who's fast and quick-witted and has incredible aim and is probably the best friend anyone can think of. Of course Noctis wants to look good. Even if Gladio calls it flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Noctis realize he has a crush? We will see. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:   
> 🔸 crownsguard  
> 🔸 ~~relationship fat~~  
>  🔸 ~~meeting luna~~  
>  🔸 ~~gender blender~~  
>  🔸 ~~free~~

Noctis hates that they have to do this so fast. Both ceremonies for Gladio and Ignis had been longer and with much more glamor than Prompto's. But they have to leave today and while they had established the magical connection a while ago - his heart was still beating fast when he remembered how close his and Prompto's face had been while he had spoken the ritual words to give his best friend access to his armiger - Prompto had yet to be formally accepted as his Crownsguard.

Cor stands next to them while his father is absent once again. Something about both his health and preparations for his negotiations with the emperor of Niflheim, Noctis didn't even bother to ask for the exact reasons.

The ritual is pretty easy, Prompto formally gets his uniform, which had been fitted just like the clothes that they are wearing now. All black, complete with some tacky lines on patches everywhere on Prompto's vest with the plaid extension that makes it look a bit like Noctis' own jacket. It's adorable and Noctis' can't wait to see him in action, see him use his gun for real, just like he can't wait to use his sword without restrictions himself.

He swears an oath, to protect and to serve the Lucis Caelum line, and even though Noctis tries to pretend that he's bored all throughout the whole thing, he can't help the little smirk playing around his lip. He's brimming with energy and can't wait to finally leave, especially since his dad has promised him his car, the Regalia.

After all is said and done and Cor starts filing the paperwork away, Noctis hurries down the stairs, waiting a moment to turn around and look back when he hears his father calling his name.

They say their goodbyes as well, and Noctis knows that he's too impatient, that he should pay more attention to what is father is saying, but he's still brimming a kind of energy that he needs to let out. He ignores the sad glint in his father's eye and tells him that they will be back soon. Or something. He doesn't remember it well once they're on the road.

The car breaks down too soon, some bad mixture of overheating and low gas and they have to push it forward to Hammerhead, where Cid and Cidney live and he knows that Prompto is excited to meet both, but he's sure that he would have much rather had a cool entrance than to be found lying on the street, exhausted like the big city boys they are from a few hours of manual labor. It's such a joke, really, but they're all grateful when Cidney pulls up next to them with their bright yellow truck and tows them into the workshop. Takka's diner is a welcome distraction, but maybe it would have been better if they had thought about exchanging some of their Lucian Dollars for whatever the currency is that they are using outside of the Crown City now.

So they help out Cindy for money. It's the first time that Noctis has been without proper funds, but he doesn't mind getting dirty running through the desert. He worries about Prompto though, but apart from the fact that they are all sweating, Prompto isn't really holding back much at all. When the sabertusk attacks him out of the blue and Prompto shoots it, Noctis realizes that he has been worrying about the wrong guy for a while now. He decides to let his friends have his back and do as much fighting as he can. They're in this together and that's probably the first lesson he learns about real teamwork. Trust and confidence in everyone's abilities.

He also realizes that he hasn't been taking Prompto as serious as he should have.

They have a talk a few days later, night actually. It's deep, deeper than anything they talked about before, Prompto opening up about his insecurities, how he thinks that he's still too fat to be with them, although he has lost a lot of weight already. He's still _big_ , but Gladio is also big, even if it's in a lot less soft way. But Noctis doesn't want another Gladio, he wants Prompto.

Somehow those words manage to tumble out of his mouth before he can control himself. Prompto looks at him with wide eyes and then back down at his feet that are dangling over the edge of the house.

"You know," he says, taking a deep breath. "I used to have a crush on you."

Noctis heart makes a leap before falling into a bottomless pit at Prompto's use of past tense. Where everything just started to make sense - his feelings of protectiveness, his joy being with Prompto, the way he felt happier around his best friend, the way they instinctively gravitated towards each other - his euphoria is put to an abrupt end with just something that simple. 

"... _Used to have_?" he manages to choke out around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Yeah, um, all throughout middle school, kind of. I-I mean, you're cool and unbelievably handsome, I've spent - like - the first year trying unsuccessfully to lose weight, beat myself up for the whole of the second year and only in the third year I realized that... Well, maybe I could just try... and be myself? Or, like, not myself, but a cool version of myself, like, me, but without all my hang-ups. Sure did a pretty good job, huh?"

"I like you, too," Noctis bursts and then winces because it's absolutely not what he wants to say. "I-I mean. I was wondering why you never tried again to become my friend during middle school. I was... well. Looking for you, too. And... like, you're cool. You're funny, you can stand your ground, you're good with animals and with kids, hell, _Gladio_ liked you right from the start. You're a great friend and, um, when you just said... you had a crush on me... I kind of, well, realized that's how I feel about you as well."

His face is a burning mess and he hates it, but Prompto is looking at him with eyes as wide as saucers, pink starting to dust his cheeks and that's probably the best thing that could have happened.

"R-really?" Prompto breathes and Noctis dares to hope again. He nods, just for Prompto to laugh and shake his head. "Well, the truth is, I'm happy to be just your friend because I never thought I had a chance for more."

"But... you do, you know?" Noctis tries to smirk, but the butterflies in his stomach make everything weird. He feels happy and sick at the same time, trying not to let the excitement overwhelm him.

"...aren't we on a trip to get you married though?" Prompto throws in, the expression of rosy excitement turning into worry.

"It doesn't matter," Noctis says and it sounds harsher than he wants it to. He pulls a face and reaches out to offer his hand to Prompto, bumping their pinkies together before he continues in a much softer tone. "It's... that's a political thing. Luna and I are friends, but it's been _years_ since we saw each other in person and... Even though I literally just realized it, I like you. Like, _like_ you. And... even though I am obviously destined to be with someone else, I just... I want..." He bites his lip as Prompto intertwines their fingers. "I wish we had more time."

"Yeah," Prompto replies solemnly. "Me too."

They hold hands for a while in silence, before Prompto says, "Well. It's just for a few days, right? It's not like... Like anything serious can happen then, right?"

Noctis thinks he's lying, but he doesn't know whether or not he's doing it for his sake, or his own. Because he doesn't think that it's a crush anymore when it lasted for almost ten years and continued to live through a friendship.

"Probably not," he says with a little laugh and squeezes Prompto's hand, because he _wants_ something serious to grow, like, _right now_. Realizing that he could have had this so many years ago if he had just listened to Gladio and didn't act like the stupid teenager he was, he wants to catch up on everything that he missed right now. But he's too shy to say it, so he just squeezes Prompto's hand.

"Well! Let's just see where this takes us, okay? No strings attached, just two bros liking each other and having fun," Prompto says cheerfully and for some reason, his words hurt more than a rejection.

Or so Noctis thinks.

But he's selfish enough to accept the offer, and so they return to the motel room together, their fingers brushing together shyly once Gladio and Ignis are in sight.

"We'll be going to bed," Noctis says and hooks his pinky with Prompto's before they crawl into bed together and Noctis thinks he saw Ignis handing Gladio a bill of some money, but he doesn't think about it as he cuddles up to Prompto's soft body.

That night, he can't sleep because he's so excited, but it's still the best night ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4:  
> 🔸 ~~olfactophilia (being turned on by smells)~~  
>  🔸 ~~wedding~~  
>  🔸 post game  
> 🔸 ~~ABO ΑΒΩ αβω (or however you want to spell it)~~  
>  🔸 ~~free~~

After all is said and done - defeating one's elders along with a millenia old disease and a super scary near-death experience that Noctis thought would end his life - he finds himself in the awkward situation of having to tie up some loose ends.

He realizes that his life has been a mess, but if you know you will lose everything at the end anyway, you're not really careful about what you do. Noctis never thought that he would get the chance to tidy up this mess, but here he is. So he begins with the one thing that he really regrets to have left behind.

His body is still weak and he feels it. It's like a big part of him is missing, which is probably the case since he has lost half of what held him together after stepping out of the Crystal. Ignis has been nursing him back to health with fresh food, Gladio has kept him company, but Prompto...

Well, he can't really hold it against him that his best friend has been avoiding him.

Things are awkward and while they both thought they had made their peace, Noctis knows that he didn't and tried to ignore the elephant in the room all throughout their last mission. It was easier that way and if things had ended right where they should have, all would have been well. He remembers a dream he had with Luna, falling asleep with her as his bride on the throne of Lucis, but that never became true.

And he is still glad about it. 

No matter how much he likes Luna as his friend, his afterlife would have been boring just with her by his side. He would take the pain and feeling of weakness over that short feeling of utter loneliness any time.

Now, if only the one person he really wants to talk to could stop avoiding him, he could work on the future in this life again.

He finds Prompto among a group of Kingsglaive and civilians, giving out orders on how to rebuild transportation, how trains need electricity and tracks to work and that they can do it with what they have left. Noctis smiles and remembers how much Prompto had tried to hide how much of a train nerd he was as a kid. Seems like some things never change.

Prompto looks up and notices him, his cheerful expression faltering for a moment before he turns back to the people around him. He finishes whatever kind of orders he has to give out and then looks like he's about to flee again, but Noctis manages to catch up to him before he's out of reach.

"Hey," he says when they're shoulder to shoulder, bumping them gently together.

Prompto blushes and looks away, and it looks adorable on his freckled face, which has lost some of its baby fat. Now that there's light again, Noctis can see that there are a lot more wrinkles on his face and even though he's only thirty, it makes him look much older.

"Hey," the blond says in return and looks like he just wants to run away.

"Can we, um, talk? I... I missed you," Noctis says and smiles sheepishly. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah," Prompto replies, then frowns before he heaves a sigh, because he realizes that Noctis has tricked him. "Let's sit down somewhere, okay?"

"Sure," Noctis agrees and together they walk over to a bench close to the fountain where they used to meet up - before. Before they left Insomnia and before the world almost met its end.

"So? What... what do you want to talk about?" Prompto asks, sounding both hurt and incredibly vulnerable. It hurts Noctis, but he manages to keep his face straight.

"Us," he starts without beating around the bush. "I'm... I don't know where to start, but. I want to talk about us."

Prompto snorts, "That's quite a lot, you know? Do you know when I last saw you? Before you came back, that is."

Noctis tries to remember and he has a good hunch, but he shakes his head anyway.

"When you got sucked into the Crystal. I was... I was all beaten up, my body hurt in every place and I'm pretty sure that my bones were still trying to get back in place. Yet we fought and killed demons left and right and then... then there was Ardyn and you were gone and I shot the bastard. Shot him right in the head, but he didn't die. He just kept walking and... Gods, it's all coming back," Prompto groans and covers his face with his hands.

Noctis biles his lip and reaches out to touch his friend's arm, then scoots closer to feel the other's warmth. 

"I know you meant it when you said that you wanted to tear down the walls and make this world a better place and it was the only thing that kept me alive," Prompto confesses with a deep sigh. "I started binge eating then. To fill the hole you left behind. I ate and ate and ate until I couldn't eat anymore. Yet I was still hungry. Do you know how that feels?" Prompto groans and sinks a little into himself.

Noctis takes a moment to look at him, tries to see whether or not he gained weight or not. He looks up again and shakes his head, because he was never the type to eat when he's upset. He's more the type to lash out and overexert himself in training, needing a physical vent to get rid of his frustrations.

"No. Well. At one point I had to stop eating, because there was no more food. But I tried. I went out in the wild and killed what I could. I could have eaten a whole Garula on my own, but I realized that this was unfair to those who were unable to hunt for themselves. So I brought it back. Shared it among the people. Went out to get more. Fought daemons on the way as well and gained a reputation all on my own. But nothing of that could fill the hole you left behind," Prompto explains and Noctis knows he only heard the gist of it, but it's enough to make him feel guilty all over again.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out, but before Prompto can say anything again, he adds, "but I'm here now. I will listen to you. Heck, we can share a plate of fries and just talk about that, but... can we go back to being friends? It kills me when you're avoiding me."

Prompto looks at him bewildered, then snorts with a shake of his head. "Too soon, bro, too soon."

"But you're smiling," Noctis points out with a grin. They share a laugh, and it somehow eases the tension between them.

"You're still an asshole. For letting me become your boyfriend when you knew that it was futile. That was the biggest asshole move you ever pulled," Prompto says and shoots him a glare. "You give me hope and you let me down, throw me off a train and then take ages to get me out of the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life. And I'm a clone who found out his original's plan was to wipe out all lifeforms!"

"Yeah, that was... Selfish," Noctis admits. "But you... I wanted to be happy with you and even if it was just for a short while, it was the best time in my life. Because I was with you." He smiles and watches Prompto snort at him.

"Dude, too thick," the blond says, but his tone lacks the bite Noctis would have expected.

"I know. But... can we start over? I still want to be your boyfriend... if you let me," he says, feeling just as nervous as he did all those years ago, on top of a cheap motel, when he realized that all these weird feelings towards his best friend were pointing to the fact that he, too, had a crush on his best friend.

"Do you really think it's that easy? After all the pain that you've caused me?" Prompto asks, snorting.

"Well, I died and came back just to be with you," Noctis gives back sounding much surer than he felt. To be honest, his stomach has dropped so low that he just wants to curl up into himself and he is more afraid than he has been facing the rulers of yore. But a part of him trusts Prompto and he knows that this will have a happy ending, because he's alive, right? That's his purpose here on this planet, right?

"True, that's something. Now, if only I could believe that you came back for me," Prompto says and Noctis is sure that it's a joke, but he decides to play along with it.

"Prompto Argentum," he starts and takes the other's hand, holding it in both of his own, feeling strangely naked without the ring of the Lucii now. "I've been to hell and back just to be with you. You don't have to say yes, I'd understand if the pain is too much. But let me tell you that the only thing I regret leaving behind in this world is you."

Prompto looks stunned, his mouth falling open, too. He closes his mouth and opens it again, then closes it once more and snorts.

"You know, it's hard to say no to _that_."

"It's totally okay if you do though," Noctis assures him quickly, trying not to let show how excited he is that he's so close to victory.

"I," Prompto starts, then hesitates and worries his lip and scratches his cheek with a sheepish little smile. "Yeah. Okay. Let's try again."

Noctis' whole face lights up at that and he squeezes Prompto's hand that he's holding between his. "Thank you! I promise I'll be the best boyfriend you can think of!"

Prompto snorts and shakes his head. "Dude, that's _my_ line. I just want you to be my boyfriend, okay? Don't... don't try to move the world, because you already did that and I kind of just want the dorky, awkward teenager back, you know? So we can watch silly movies, play dumb games and eat fast food together. But not too much, it was hard work to get back in shape before you came back."

Noctis snorts. "I wouldn't have minded. During the ten years in the Crystal I had a lot of time to think. And I'm pretty sure about my feelings for you. Prompto, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story. :3


End file.
